Ease Dropping
by dragongoddess13
Summary: A night of Mardi Gras, parties, friends, old crushes... what could happen


Ease Dropping

X-Men: Evolution

* * *

College, an experience that is supposed to stick with you for the rest of your life. The last step in the educational process, to prepare you for the rest of your life. This however was not preparing her for the rest of her life. She watched disgusted as frat boys and sorority sisters flirted and gorged themselves on beer and other such alcohols. This was defiantly not what Professor Xavier had in mind when he told her to reconnect with her southern root.

Rogue sighed.

"_Ah, suppose that's what I get for goin' to school in Louisiana."_ She thought to herself, as she sat uncomfortably on the couch in the corner of the room. _"This is defiantly not the side of Mardi Gras ah missed." _She sighed again, getting up from the couch as a drunken couple fell back on the very same couch pawing each other like savages.

She rolled her eyes, disgusted and walked away, making her way out to the balcony, of the large fraternity house. Once outside she took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh untainted air and the sounds of celebrating down on the streets below. She looked over the balcony, all the while, completely unaware of the second person on the balcony, watching her from the shadows.

Red on black eyes watched interested as an unexpected pleasure grace him with her presence. True surprise struck him when he saw, never expecting to her here. It had been three years since he'd seen the young mutant, and he had to admit, she had grown.

Her body had filled out better then ever, and she had grown her hair out past her shoulders. She also seemed less covered, as if she was no longer worried about touching people. He watched as she leaned against the rail, enjoying the sights and sounds of the parades down below.

"My, my, what a lucky turn a fait dis' be." Rogue heard behind her, startling her. She turned; ready to fight off any drunk pervert who may try to approach her. When she faced said voice, she instantly relaxed, relieved to see who belonged to the voice.

"Remy." She said softly, smiling lightly. She looked him over, surprised to see him after so long. The older mutant, wore a deep purple button up shirt and black jeans.

"What yo' doin' here, cherie?" Gambit asked, approaching her.

"My room mate dragged me." Rogue explained.

"Lucky fo' Remy." He replied, smirking his charming smirk. She blushed lightly. "How 'bout yo' and moi, blow dis' place?" he asked. She smirked back.

"Sounds like a good Ah-dea to me." Rogue replied. Gambit stepped up and offered her his arm. Without hesitation she accepted it and allowed him to lead her back into the party and toward the front door.

As they reached the front foyer, a female voice called out to Rogue.

"Rogue." They called. She stopped and turned to see said room mate. She was tall about 5'11 and had long poker straight black hair. She wore a pair of black baggy cargos and a black tank top. She also wore a silver studded belt with silver chains and other various bracelets rings and pieces of jewelry. "Where are you going?" the girl asked.

"Ah'm goin' go out with Remy for while, Ah'll see you back home later, Trina." Rogue explained. Trina looked at both of them, before grabbing Rogue's arm.

"Be right back." Trina directed toward Gambit. She pulled Rogue out of ear shot. "Is that the queen of hearts guy?" she asked. Rogue nodded. Trina smirked. "Have fun." She said suggestively. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"How many drinks have you had?" she asked. Trina smiled.

"One or two." Rogue nodded.

"Uh huh. Ah'll see you back home." Rogue said, turning and continuing out with Gambit.

"What was dat' about?" Gambit asked.

"Too much alcohol, that's what." She replied. Gambit chuckled.

"Such is da' way a Mardi Gras." He added. Rogue smiled back.

* * *

Rogue smiled as she listened to Gambit recount a few stories of his life in the past three years. She played with the beads around her neck, and fiddle with the straw in her drink.

"What 'bout yo' chere?" Gambit asked, turning the conversation her way. She thought for a moment, before he continued. "Yo' seem less…cov-uhd up, t' Remy." She blushed lightly.

"Well, it's kinda a long story." Rogue said. Gambit smirked, leaning forward on the table.

"Do tell, Remy got not'in but time." He smirked. She smiled lightly.

"Well…" she began. "About two years ago, Ah got control of my powers, but then a few months after that, they just disappeared." She said. He looked at her confused. "The Profess-ahr, said he didn't understand it and that Ah should just keep working at it. Then one n-ah-ght, Ah had this really weird dream, and when Ah woke up I was floating in the air." Gambit's expression shifted to amused. "Needless to say Ah freaked out. Next thing Ah know, Ah'm in the danger room with Logan, flying around and punching through walls and machines." Gambit looked her over after she finished for a second of silence, before bursting into laughter. Rogue pouted. "What's so funny?" she asked crossing her arms. Gambit took a deep breath, calming himself slightly and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Remy, Sorry Chere. He can jus' see the look on yo' face, while floatin' in da' air." He fought off more laughs. She scowled.

"Jerk." She mumbled. Gambit sat up straight.

"Now, Now, Remy be called many t'ings in his life, bu' Jerk, never one o' them, specially by such a beautiful woman." Gambit said, fanning hurt. Rogue smirked.

"Well someone had to let the air outta yo' ego eventually." She replied.

Rogue and Gambit starred each other down, their eyes just daring the other to say something. As their eyes starred into each other, neither could help the smile that started to form on their lips. Before either knew it they were laughing together.

* * *

A short time later found Gambit and Rogue on their way back to the house, Rogue shared with her room mate.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Rogue asked, stopping at the door of the old, Victorian style, French quarter home.

"Non, not ye'. Remy was on his way to find such a place, when he was distracted by a beautiful Brunette." Gambit smiling that charming smile of his. She smiled and shook her head.

"Yo' don't have to charm me, Remy Lebeau, Ah had every intention of offering you a room." She said sweetly.

"Well, if yo' insist." He replied. She laughed lightly, turning and unlocking the door leading him in.

Just as they entered the house they were greeted by Trina.

"Rogue?" Trina questioned as she came around the corner. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Gambit. She smiled knowingly at Rogue. Before she could say anything Rogue interrupted.

"Remy needs a place to stay." She said. Trina's smirked widened.

"I'm sure he does." She replied. Rogue rolled her eyes as Trina winked at her and turned to walk away.

"Colorful roommate yo' got t'ere, Chere." Gambit said as Rogue led him up the stares, to one of the guest rooms. She opened one of the doors in the long hallway and stepped in.

"Here yo' go. Bathrooms the door to the left." She said, before turning to leave. Gambit grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her.

"Where Yo' goin' Chere, donna yo' wanna stay wit' Remy?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. Rogue smirked, turning back around and backing Remy into the wall. He smirked down at her, waiting for her to make a move.

"Maybe some other time, sugah, Ah'm not in the mood for cocky Cajun tonaht." She said, turning his smirk into a frown. She leaned up slightly pecking him on the lips and then turned on her heals and walked out.

Gambit watched her walk out, her hips swaying back and forth.

"Damn." He said as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Rogue sat back against the head board of her bed, reading her book when the door swung open and in stepped Trina.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trina asked, shutting the door behind her. Rogue looked up at her confused.

"What are yo' talkin' about?" she asked.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" Trina continued, jumping up onto Rogues bed.

"Ah mean, please elaborate." Rogue replied. Trina sighed exasperatedly.

"Why are you in here alone?" she asked. Rogue looked at her confused.

"Why wouldn't Ah be alone?" she questioned. Trina watched her incredulously.

"I'm sorry, did you not see that sexy Cajun down the hall?" she asked. Rogue groaned senescing another lecture coming.

Meanwhile

Gambit lay back on the balcony of his room looking up at the stars, but even though he seemed focused on them, the only thing going through his mind was a certain brunette a balcony away.

He honestly hadn't expected to see her at that party earlier that night, and the fact that she could now touch people freely, truly excited him, but he still had to be careful. She was no ordinary woman. Not only was she now abnormally strong, she meant something to him. She understood him like no one else ever could. She spoke his language, figuratively and literally. She made him smile more then any other woman had in his entire life, too. She was sweet and innocent, but also dangerous and confident.

Gambit's thoughts continued along the same path until they were disrupted by the sound of the door, in the room next door swinging open violently, followed by an angry sounding Trina.

Against his better judgment, he listened in.

They started off going back and forth about something that just gave him a headache, but then the conversation shifted to something that piqued his interest exponentially.

"I'm sorry. Did you not see that sexy Cajun down the hall?" Trina asked. Gambit smirked.

"They be talkin' 'bout little ol' Remy." He thought.

* * *

"Rogue, you're my best friend. And as your best friend I have to be honest with you. You suck at pickin' up guys." Trina said. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah'm not tryin' t' pick up guys." Rogue defended. "Ah'm tryin' to make it through college." Trina shook her head.

"Honey, you are almost a sophomore in college and your still a virgin." Trina said.

"Ah think Ah have a pretty good excuse." Rogue said.

"Of course you do. But that was before you got control of you powers. Now that you have it you need to take some aggressive action." Trina said. "You told me yourself that the only reason in that year after you got control that you didn't open you heart to any man was because of him." she jerked her thumb towards the wall that separated their rooms.

Rogue blushed as she remembered her confession.

"It's not that simple." Rogue said.

"Why not? Honey if I were you I would not let that fine piece of Cajun ass go." Rogue gaped at her. Why did she always make friends with crazy people?

"Listen it's not that simple because…..because it just isn't."

"Because you've never had a connection like this, because he's sweet and charming. Or maybe it's because he gets you and he's proven that over and over again." Trina said, her vulgar attitude suddenly softening.

"All of that's true, but it's still not that simple." Rogue said. "Ah don't know if I can be with a man who has been with hundreds of woman and will probably be with hundreds more if given the chance." She sighed. "Ah mean it's not the woman before that bother me, it's the women after." Trina smiled lightly.

"You don't notice it, do you?" Trina asked softly.

"Notice what?" Rogue answered confused.

"The look in his eyes, when he sees you. I noticed it myself at the party earlier. It's kinda like he sees only you." She explained. Rogue stared at her surprised. "It works both ways Rogue." She continued.

"What does?"

"He understands you, but you also understand him."

Rogue was silent as she thought, Trina's words hitting her like lead weights.

* * *

Gambit starred out at the lights of the French quarter. He'd heard everything both women said, every last detail and in the end, he knew this Trina girl had it exactly right. He cared for her like no other person in his life and no matter what he would always be there for her. Perhaps it wasn't just coincidence that he met her on the balcony that night, perhaps it was _fel,(1)_, making sure that he was always there for her, like he said he would be.

Gambit let his mind drift to the time he'd first seen her in person. To prepare for Magneto's first strike they had all been charged with learning each of the X-men's special abilities, and backgrounds, anything that could help the Acolytes defeat them. It was at this point that Gambit took an interest in Rogue. He'd first been attracted by her appearance, she screamed loner. Then he read her history. She was an orphan, like him, born and raised on the mighty Mississippi in the good old south. She was his counter part, brought up by a person who claimed to care but only wanted their powers.

When he finally met her in person, that day in the construction site, he had decided to make her his target. She slipped away from the battle and he followed her, stopping her in her tracks before she could leap out and absorb anyone. The minute they made eye contact he could tell she was intrigued by him too, of course she seemed even more enraptured when her ears caught the sound of his Cajun accent. He couldn't help but smirk at this, before leaving her with his favorite card, albeit it was about to explode but it was the thought that counted most.

The next time he saw her she was under Meszmero's control, although he didn't know it at the time. That was the first time they'd kissed, and although it was short lived, given her own powers, he'd enjoyed her style in the heat of battle.

This time he didn't have to wait as long to see her again. After her forced betrayal he was worried about her, so he took to watching after her. He'd seen how Mystic's actions had affected her and in a way he wished he could hold her, make her feel better. He'd gotten his chance, when he received word that his adopted father had been capture by a rival gang.

As much as he didn't want to, he kidnapped her and tricked her into helping him. He'd only half lied to her though. He had been watching her and he was concerned. He even meant it when he said he understood how she felt. When she found out about his real reason for helping her she didn't have to come back. She didn't have to help him, but she did and for that he was truly grateful.

Gambit stood from his sitting position on the balcony and looked to his left, observing that Rogue's bedroom light was off. As quickly as possible he made a decision and with cat like reflexes he jumped to her balcony and peered inside. His red on black eyes lit up and cut through the darkness, giving him perfect vision.

He walked into the room and stood next to the bed where Rogue slept, she seemed so peaceful. He hesitated to disturb that, but he didn't want to just leave her. He knelt down next to the bed and came face to face with her. placing his hand lightly on hers, he marveled at how soft her virgin skin was.

She stirred when she felt his feathery touch and opened her eyes slowly strainng against the dark. The minute she saw his glowing eyes, she knew it was Gambit.

"Remy?" Rogue questioned confused. "What are yo' doin' here?" she asked.

"Remy jus' want'd t' see yo' chere." Gambit replied. She smiled lightly. Sitting up, Rogue scooted over, and gestured for Gambit to sit next to her. He did putting his feet out in front of him and sitting back against the head board. There was a seeming uncomfortable type of silence between them and Gambit had to admit he was not used to it, especially when it came to women.

Quickly his cunning mind came up with a plan. "Rogue?" he asked, trying not to smirk. She looked over at him, happy someone was finally talking. He looked over at her, and smirked, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold it back. "Do you think I'm a sexy piece of Cajun ass, or is that just Trina's opinion?" he asked. Rogue gasped, falling back on the bed and covering her face with the blankets.

"_Merde.(2)"_ He heard her mumble through the fabric. He laughed heartily. Leaning over on his arm, took the top of the blanket and gently pulled it down, to reveal her cherry red face. The way she looked up at him was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Der' no need t' hide from Remy." He said softly. He stoked her cheek softly with his hand. Their eyes locked, and neither of them seemed capable of breaking it.

She could see he was getting closer but made no move to stop him, in fact she could feel her body begging for him to hurry. He hovered only centimeters from her lips for what seemed like hours.

"Kiss me." She whispered breathily.

"As yo' wish, Chere." He whispered back, closing the distance between them.

It was everything she'd imagined and more. He was so gentle and soft, his hand lightly caressing her cheek. When he finally pulled away she could still feel her lips tingling.

"Ah…" she started, but he cut her off, kissing her a little harder then before. She accepted willing, her thoughts lost to the wind.

His hands rested above her body, hovering but never touching down on her skin. After so many years of never touching anyone, her body seemed to yearn for it, especially if Remy Lebeau was doing the touching. His lips rested on her neck, while his hands continued to hover.

"_Touchez-moi.(3)"_ She moaned, and she could feel his smirk against her skin.

"Are yo' sure chere? Dis' be a big step." He asked looking up at her. She looked into his mesmerizing eyes and nodded.

"Think Ah've waited long enough." She said softly, reaching up to feel the slight stubble on his jaw. He smiled down at her lightly.

"Well, alrigh' den'"

Without a second thought, he lifted her thin tank top up and over her head, making sure to touch every inch of her virgin skin just as she wanted.

Slowly and attentively he touched and caressed her, giving her a level of intimacy she'd never experienced. He pushed her over the edge over and over and then when it came to the final act, he blew her mind.

He showed her that he was more then the charming womanizer everyone thought he was. He showed her the true meaning of making love.

* * *

Trina peeked through the door of Rogue's room, the sun just rising over the horizon, peeking in through the open balcony. She looked towards the bed, and smirked.

"_You go girl." _

* * *

A/N: Yes, done before the new year!!!!!! Happy 2010!!!!!

(1)Fel-Fate

(2)Merde-shit

(3)Touchez-moi-touch me

-RED


End file.
